


Sea Sounds

by Minniemax08



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dean Winchester is a God, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Size Changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 17:28:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minniemax08/pseuds/Minniemax08
Summary: "What are you?"





	1. Chapter 1

It hurt. The voices. _Athena, give me strength.... Please, I don’t want to die... How could my family do this to me...._ And on and on and on. She had to say, she was used to the pain. But so many, all of the same emotional nature. Fear, dread, anger, sadness, loneliness. All these girls, all so broken. A sigh escaped her lips as she glared at them. She knew it wasn’t their fault. But still. A reprieve would be lovely. And soon she would have that. As clichéd as it sounded, peace at last. She was jolted out of her reverie as the cart bumped over a particularly nasty pot hole.

One cliff rose up into a rocky spire before them and where the grey stone met emerald glass, a black opening rose up into view.

“We’re here” one of the soldiers whispered softly, as the other told them to get out of the cart. The guards let them stare a moment before prodding them forward like skittish ewes. Ali shut down. It was a trick her mother taught her after a particularly traumatic incident with her pianoforte teacher. It also helped with her rather odd eyes which tended to change colour depending on her mood. Another reason she didn’t get out much. People found it disconcerting. Thankfully all the girls were too wrapped up in their own hopelessness to notice the odd girl who looked rather peculiar and sat a little farther away from the others. The wind picked up as she stepped down from the cart and followed the other weeping girls silently. Almost as if she was not one of them, but a shadow instead. The cavern loomed over head, as high as at least five tall men.

She wrapped her arms around herself, rubbing her bare skin. She focused on blocking out the thoughts of the other girls as her eyes settled to a still and unassuming grey. As they entered the cave, she inhaled. The air was surprisingly dry, and smelled of the sea air. Crisp and clear.

The guards paused at the entrance, most of them glancing nervously around, anxiously fingering their hilts. From somewhere at the back of the great cavern a man appeared. He was a bit rough and worn around the edges in appearance. His squared jaw was shadowed with the hint of a beard and his hair was longish and loose, the ends brushing his sturdy looking shoulders. The man walked past the captain and gave a quick appraisal, noting each girl quickly, pausing briefly at one or two. As his eyes moved, she caught them and held them a moment. His eyebrow furrowed in question and she quickly looked away, retreating into her mind once more.

“This it?” he asked coolly.

The captain bristled.

“This is the tribute.” He responded with a tight voice, emphasizing the word tribute. Ali resisted the urge to smirk. “Very well. You may go.”

He motioned for the women to follow.

“This way.”

Ali followed with a bounce in her step, causing the guard to eye her uneasily. She didn’t care anymore. She was where she wanted to be and soon it would all be over. She had no reason to avoid being noticed now. Slowly her heart of stone fell away and the noise then became legible words. Ali felt like laughing, it was so much easier than she thought it would be.

They passed through torch lit stone halls until they paused at one of the heavy oak doors that looked like it might be bolted directly to the stone. He opened it and stood aside. Ali entered first, practically skipping at this point. The man gave her a rather odd look as she passed. To her dismay, the room was empty. The room wasn’t large, but it was lined with pillowed benches, and there was a table with some food and water at the far end. Ali was starting to wince with the strain of being in such close proximity to so many people. But she refused to retreat back into her mind once more, less she wound her pride.

“Wait here.” Was all the servant said before he closed the door behind him. Ali sighed, and then turned and tried the door.  Much to her dismay, it was locked. Looks as if she was stuck here, with the noise makers. She rested her forehead against the door, Ali was so tired. She took a step back, walked over to the benches and sat down.

“What shall become of us?” whispered a young girl with wide terrified eyes.

“It’s going to eat us.” squealed another.

Ali winced. Their minds were getting louder and their thoughts more frantic.

“We’re going to die.” This caused another round of tears and sobbing, which was frankly getting tiring.

“Why aren’t you afraid?” asked the doe eyed girl.

Ali resisted the urge to laugh and shook her head, lying back on the bench. The door swung open and there stood the servant.

“The master is here.”

They all stared at him, some in open horror. He let out an impatient sigh. I know how you feel, she thought. Ali practically flew out the door, as the others trudged slowly behind. As they entered a vast cavern, she grinned almost manically. Silence. No thoughts of others, only the sound of waves lapping against the shore. Ali spun in glee, raising her arms above her head, watching as her skirts swirled around her. A giggle bubbled up from her chest as she continued to twirl much like a ballerina. A booming voice from behind made her stop.

“What is so amusing little one?”

Ali smiled, and turned slowly. “My apologies, Sir,” She curtsied politely. “But a girl can be happy if she wishes, can she not?”

Her eyes rose slowly, taking in the grey pallor of his skin stretched over knotted muscles, and the toga he wore; much like that a labourer would wear in the heat of the summer season. He was most certainly a giant in every sense of the word, towering a massive twenty feet above the cavern floor. He was rather handsome she mused.

“True.” Was all he said in reply, the side of his mouth twitching as if suppressing a grin. He looked down at her with huge gleaming amber eyes. As the sun faded behind him she noticed two short horns that sprung from his hairless head like a sater. She saw his gaze stray to the group of women behind her. He snorted derisively, causing a number of them to let out a round of terrified cries that soon broke down into uncontrollable weeping. The behemoth turned away.

“Take them away, Sam.” Sam, the servant ushered the girls out and picked up the girl who had fallen unconscious gently, walking towards the door. Ali made no move to follow, simply staring up at the giant. She sat down gracefully on the cold stone floor, not wishing to leave the beautiful silence, nor the beautiful creature, just yet. He really was magnificent. Her mother had told her stories of the Gods that once ruled the lands and she imagined they would look something like him. Ali closed her eyes. The waves in her mind slowed, until the water was still and mirror-like. She felt him staring at her, but still her eyes stayed closed.

“Why are you still here?” His voice rumbled through the cavern causing her to jump slightly. She laughed, it wasn’t often one could surprise her. She found she rather liked the feeling. Ali’s eyes opened and she found him kneeling down in front of her, staring at her intently.

“Because I can hear the sea.”

The giant raised a questioning brow.

“Explain.”

Ali laughed and shook her head.

“Are we going to die?” She spurted out, blushing slightly at her lack of manners.

“No,” His expression softened, “You are not going to die.”

Ali felt her smile fall and shifted her gaze to the ground.

“Oh.”

“You seem disappointed little one?”

“It’s what I came here for.” She whispered so softly, she thought he would not hear. The surprise was evident.

“Why would you wish to die?” He asked softly. His question was a reasonable one, but now that she was away from Alt she couldn’t quite think of an answer. All the reasons she had come up with long ago seemed rather silly and foolish. Especially now the voices had left. Ali shrugged and returned her gaze to the floor.

“Why have you not gone with the others?” He asked.

“Because I cannot, my lord.”

“Why?”

“I can only take so much weeping.” The giant nodded and stood slowly.

“The noise is a bit of a disturbance, isn’t it?” Ali raised her head to look up into his large amber eyes; they were still trained intently on her. His brow was furrowed, his face a look of determination.

“May I ask a question, my lord?”

“I believe you just did.” Ali had to resist the urge to giggle.

“And I believe you understood what I meant.”

“I did.” He conceded

“If you did not bring us here to die, then why did you bring us?” 

“Sam will take you to your quarters. Good day, little one.” Sam appeared at the door and Ali rose to follow him, knowing when it was best not to push.

“Bye, my lord.” She curtsied and waved to the giant, preparing to raise her walls as soon as she was out of his general vicinity. And then she collapsed.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Water trickled through her fingers and licked at her body. A cloth pressed against her forehead and something smooth dipped between her legs, causing her to squeak.

“Little one?”

“Cupids bow!” Her eyes snapped opened and she grabbed his wrist to stop his hand moving further, the sudden movement making the water slosh in the pool. She felt something pressing into her back, as if she was leaning against a warm moving stone. Her head throbbed, and the sound of the sea was dulled and not quite as soothing as before. Eyes! No, no, no. She shut them quickly, trying to raise her glamour, or at least a simple shield, but all she got was a striking pain. Her fingernails attempted to dig into to his wrist as she clutched it in an effort to decrease the pain. It was doubtful even a dent was made.

“I’m sorry you are experiencing discomfort.” She whimpered, pressing back closer to him, reaching out for his mind and the peace that accompanied it. Her psyche felt broken, and that terrified her.

“S-Sir?”

“Shh, just calm your mind, little one. Stop trying to reach out, you’ll only hurt yourself more.”

“I can barely hear you.” Ali was trying not to cry, she felt as if she were blind, missing something important, like a limb, helpless. She released his wrist and tried to scramble to the side of the tub. Hands gripped her hips, stopping her from getting out.

“Hush.” Though the position of his grip only seemed to freak her dulled mind out more.

“Let go, let go, please let go.” Ali was sobbing now. The sea seemed too far away and fear was writhing through out her body. His hands released her hips and she jumped out of the pool landing on her knees on the stone tiled floor and scrambled forward to the corner of the pool room. Ali pressed her forehead against the stone and tried to calm her racing heart.

“Little one, what is your name?” She heard the sound of feet padding against stone.

“Ali, my lord.” Her frantic heart beats began to calm.

“Ali, that is very sweet. Do you have a middle name, or a last name?”

“Yes Sir, it’s Carnivalle Tentor, Ali Carnivalle Tentor”. The pain in her head subsided slightly and her shoulders relaxed, the risk of hyperventilation decreasing rapidly every second. 

“May I ask your name, my lord?” She tried not to shiver, though she had begun to feel cold, water droplets still clung to her naked skin.

“Only if you turn and look at me, little one.” Her body trembled. Ali crossed her arms over her chest and turned, opening her eyes, trying as hard as she could to regulate the colour.

“It’s Dean.” He wrapped a towel around her shoulders and said nothing more. She took in his appearance, his change in size. Though otherwise he looked exactly the same. But very naked. Her eyes trailed across his body, taking in his greyish pallor, his beautiful smooth skin and of course his- She gulped.

“Perhaps I should get you to bed.” Ali nodded. He leaned forward and picked her up with ease before walking out of the pool room, completely naked and without a care.

“Where will I sleep, my lord?”

“With the other girls.”

“Dean?” He stopped walking and looked down at her expectantly.

“May I, may I stay with you?” His eyebrow raised, but he said nothing, simply changed direction.

His room was not what she was expecting, bare in its design with a rather large bed in the centre of the cobbled room, adorned with fur. Dean laid her down in the centre of the bed, he then pulled the towel from her and attempted to dry her hair in a very mechanical action. Ali felt very bare without the towel around her, but his eyes never strayed and she began to feel convinced that that incident in the pool was nothing more than an over active imagination during the heat of the moment. He then lifted her up again and pulled back the furs, laying her back down and tucking her in. He turned to leave.

“No!” Dean looked over his shoulder.

“I am only leaving to get dressed, little one.”

“Please don’t leave. I don’t mind if you’re-uh-undressed. Just don’t go.” He nodded and turned to pull back the skins and climb into the bed.

She wriggled underneath the furs and skins, enjoying the feel of them as they ran against her naked skin. Dean lay next to her, watching her intently as she rolled around giggling and kicked her legs, much like a child. She stopped after a little while and lay back, rubbing her eyes sleepily and yawning. She then snuggled into his side and laid her head against his broad chest, closing her eyes.

“Why did you insist of sleeping with me in my bed?” Dean asked the sleepy little girl.

“Because I can hear the sea,” She mumbled against his skin.

“That is the second time you’ve said that. What do you mean?” She shook her head and hid her face in his shoulder signifying she was done with questions. Dean threaded his fingers through her hair and pulled her head back gently.

“Look at me love.” Ali opened her eyes slowly, knowing that he would see, but for once not caring. She wanted someone to know. His eyes widened slightly as he looked at the bright blue orbs staring back at him. She knew when she was tired her glamour faded and he could now see the inhuman appearance of her eyes.

“What are you?” He growled, his hands gripping her hair more tightly and his toned laced with anger. She shook her head, well, attempted too but his grip on her short hair was too strong.

“I was hoping you could tell me.” She spat out as his other hand wrapped around her neck and squeezed.

“You don’t know what you are?” His grip on her neck loosened. He laughed incredulously. He let go of her completely and stood up, heading straight for the large oak door that led to the hall.

“Don’t go.” She cried out.

His shoulders tensed as he turned around slowly “Why?”

Ali shook her head again. He turned and walked out. She heard the unmistakable sound of the door being locked and lay back on the bed. Feeling more tired than ever.

The nightmares came as they usually did. She heard so many voices she couldn’t figure out what was being said. It was all white noise, getting louder and louder until she thought her head was going to explode from the pressure.

“Help!” She screamed. She always screamed, even if she knew no one would come. Then she felt strong arms wrap around her and waves slowly wash away the pain.

“Go to sleep, little one.”

“Thank you.” Ali whispered, as she drifted off.

 

*

 

 

Her hand clutched at the space in which Dean had just vacated desperately, causing her to wake with a jolt. Ali sat up slowly, the skins slipping down until her entire top half was bare. The door swung open and in the doorway stood Dean, holding a dark tome bound with leather. The pages were yellow and spotted with age. Dean stared at her and Ali blushed grabbing the furs in an attempt to cover herself.

She could see his lips twitching in an effort to with hold a grin.

“What?” She asked simply, gesturing in vaguely in the direction of the book, attempting to change the subject.

“You’re a Fae.”

“A Fate..?” Ali cocked her head to the side in confusion. Dean smiled at her patiently, the way you would to a child, letting them indulge in a fantasy.

“No, a Fae. A Faerie.” Her eyes widened, changing to a vibrant shade of orange.  Dean sat the book on the bedside table. Ali glanced at it, noting that it was in a language that she couldn’t read. Her eyebrows raised in surprise.

“What is it, little one?”

“I can read every language, my lord. But, I seem to have trouble reading this.”

“That is because it is not for your eyes. Now, you have stated you can read any human language, you have a delicate mind and you are able to change your features by way of glamour. What else can you do?” To Ali it felt a bit sinful having another acknowledge her ‘disabilities’, and even more sinful to talk about it. Because of this a blush began to rise up in her cheeks.

“I can change my body temperature at will.” She felt it best not to enlighten him on her other powers, it was never a good idea to tell others.

“Is that all?” He raised an eyebrow dubiously. “I warn you not to lie to me.”

“I can talk to people without speaking, and I, uh, can read minds and emotions, well, that is, most minds.” Ali hid under the covers, waiting for the reaction that always comes, one boy hit her when she told him, another person attempted to stab her. At the very least, voices were raised.

“What do you mean by ‘most’ minds?”

“I can’t read you exactly, but at the same time your thoughts are very powerful, they drown out all others, but it is more the type of thought you have rather than legible words.” She peaked up over the furs to look at him.

“Continue.”

“I hear the ocean when I’m around you, the louder the waves the more intense your emotion, the stormier, the more turbulent you feel. I’m sorry, I’m not very articulate when it comes to explaining this, most people don’t ask for an explanation.”

“But you cannot read my thoughts?”

“I could if you allowed me to, but not at the moment and truth be told I wouldn’t wish to. I like the sea. It’s very peaceful, and it means that my mind is not overwhelmed, which happens a lot, I collapse just like I did previously if I do get overwhelmed.” Dean pulled back the skins and climbed into bed with her, his strong arms pulling her closer to his body.

“Then I believe I owe it to you to apologise.” Ali’s leg was thrown across his body; Dean pulled her thigh over until she was lying on top of him, her legs astride.

“Why’s that?” She sat up and the furs fell down to the small of her back, exposing her body to him as she sat on his taught stomach, his hands resting on her thighs as she cocked her head in confusion.

“I retracted my natural shield, I had my theory of your powers little one, and knew if you were telepathic then you would react to my thoughts, I’m afraid I may have projected them too loudly.”

“You were the one that hurt me.” Ali still hadn’t realised how exposed she was to his view and frowned. He nodded and rested his hands on her thighs, feeling a bit distracted by her body. She felt something hard press against her back, and blushed. She grabbed a loose fur and held it in front of herself.

“I should probably, uh, dismount.” She blushed again. Dean raised his hand making sure she could see what he was planning to do, his long fingers curled around the edge of the fur and gently tugged it away. Her nipples pebbled under his gaze and she squirmed uncomfortably on his stomach.

“You are a virgin, are you not?” Ali jerked away shyly as his thumb brushed past her core.

“Yes, Sir.”

“And do you enjoy being a virgin?”

“Y-Yes, Sir, I suppose it’s all I know, therefore why wouldn’t I enjoy it?” His hands slid up her body to cup her breasts.

“Have you ever come close to changing from this state?” Ali froze, and then rapidly scrambled off his stomach, pushing his hands away from her body.

“I would like to go to sleep my lord. I’m very tired.” She lay with her back to him and snuggled down into the covers.

“Very well little one, very well.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this was heavily inspired by a literotica story. I'll link it as soon as I find it.  
> Granted I wrote this a few years ago, so. Wish me luck.


End file.
